1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to danazol or a pharmaceutical composition thereof for treatment of urinary incontinence and any associated frequent urination.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The Merck Index (Eleventh Edition, Merck & Co., Rahway, N.J., 1989, monograph 2811) describes danazol under that name, which is the generic name, and by the chemical name 17.alpha.-pregn-4-en-20-yno[2,3-d]isoxazol-17-ol and sets forth the following information concerning biological properties and clinical utility thereof:
Anterior pituitary supressant [sic]. Anabolic steroid derivative of ethisterone, q..nu.., with mild androgenic side effects (an impeded androgen). . . . Clinical studies in endometriosis . . . Use in idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura . . . in hemophilia . . . THERAP CAT: Antigonadotropin.
Physician's Desk Reference.RTM. (Forty-sixth Edition, 1992, pp. 2046-2047) describes danazol under the brand name DANOCRINE.RTM., which is a pharmaceutical composition of danazol in capsule form containing as active ingredient 50 milligrams, 100 milligrams or 200 milligrams of danazol per capsule and as inactive ingredients benzyl alcohol, gelatin, lactose, magnesium stearate, parabens, sodium propionate, starch and talc, with indication for use in endometriosis, fibrocystic breast disease and hereditary angioedema.
William J. Harrington, Jr. et al. (AIDS Research and Human Retroviruses, Volume 7, Number 12, 1991, pp. 1031-1034) describes resolution of urinary incontinence in two women having tropical spastic paraparesis or HTLV-1 associated myelopathy (TSP/HAM) by treatment with danazol. The issue of the journal containing the reference was mailed to subscribers on Dec. 18, 1991 by the publisher, Mary Ann Liebert, Inc., Publishers, 1651 Third Avenue, New York, N.Y. 10128. The first named author of the reference, William J. Harrington, Jr., is the presently named inventor, William Joseph Harrington, Jr.
Urinary incontinence and frequent urination are known secondary effects not only in persons having tropical spastic paraparesis or HTLV-1 associated myelopathy (TSP/HAM) but also in persons having spinal cord injury and multiple sclerosis. The invention is a medical advance in treating urinary incontinence and frequent urination.